role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
XP-02
XP-02 or Torrentula is a giant water-controlling arachnid and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. History Breakout At the bottom of the ocean scientists led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude found a frozen XP-02 and transported it to their HQ. At their 2nd try of using kaiju as weapons, the group of scientists genetically altered it, giving her the electric beam attack she now uses. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor, and set loose most of the experiments, including XP-02. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. Recognizing the ship that had been used by the head of the experiment to torture them, XP-02, along with XP-01, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08, went after it as it sped through the complex. Multiple specialized tanks and airships came out to fight, but they were soon obliterated when XP-07 sent a wave of heat that melted all of them after XP-02 stunned them with a massive tidal wave of water. The five kept on chasing until they cornered Mr. Evil Scientist Dude in a gladiatorial arena of sorts. This had further increased XP-02's hatred, as this was where they had been forced to fight other XPs and mechas to see which abilities were most effective. As they prepared to strike, two giant mechas, Cannon Fodder and Death Bait, crashed through the wall and engaged. XP-02 attacked first with an electric beam, only for it to be reflected and stun the water spider for a duration of the fight. By the time she had recovered, Cannon Fodder was destroyed. XP-002 used her webbing to then trap Death Bait, allowing for XP-07 to finish it off with flames. As Mr. Evil Scientist Dude fled into the hole in the wall, XP-02 and the others followed until they reached the main entrance. There, Mr. Evil Scientist Dude entered another giant mecha, Mook Boss, and fought the XPs, who had regrouped; they were now with XP-06, XP-08, XP-09, XP-11, and . Mook Boss immediately beat up XP-09 and froze XP-07 solid. XP-02 attacked with water, denting him with the force of the water. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. At this point the heat thawed out XP-07, who stunned Mook Boss with a sonic wave. XP-11 then blasted apart Mook Boss, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. XP-02, along with XP-09, went up against Dr. Agony in his giant mecha. As the battle commenced, XP-02 blasted Dr. Agony with water. However, Dr. Agony was able to quickly electrocute XP-02, stunning the insect. Next, Dr. Agony dodged a punch from XP-09, hitting back with his own. XP-02 blasted Dr. Agony from behind with a blast of electricity, and as he turned, he was hit again by the tag-teaming XP-09. Confused on who to attack, Dr. Agony fumbled for a bit before finally knocking out some of XP-09's teeth with a strong punch. XP-02 and XP-09, along with the others, fled with the mechs hot on their trail. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. XP-02 was one of the worst in health: with no water, XP-02 had to conserve it to keep herself alive. In the process, she was unable to attack with water much anymore, getting rid of her main source of power. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. This time, XP-02 battled against Dr. Loath with the help of XP-06. As Dr. Loath attacked XP-02, XP-06 interrupted with very strong punches. Needing to take him out of the fight quick, Dr. Loath blasted a hole in XP-06 with his orange chest laser. Next, as XP-02 put a dent in him with a torrent of water, Dr. Loath electrocuted XP-02, getting rid of most of the insect's water and crippling her. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, smashing into Dr. Loath and burying him in sand. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others, including XP-02, were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. XP-02, with the assistance of XP-11 and XP-09, ganged up on Dr. Agony. As XP-02 blasted him with electricity, Dr. Agony missed all of his response attacks. Meanwhile, XP-11 smashed him with ice attacks while XP-09 harassed him with tag-team melee attacks. Eventually he got frustrated and smashed both members of XP-09 aside, shocking XP-02 with an electricity beam. XP-02 was almost killed, but barely survived. Suddenly, Dr. Agony was frozen and paralyzed. XP-11 smashed his tail into Dr. Agony's chest, crushing it, while XP-09 wailed on the mech while it was down. Eventually, XP-11 froze Dr. Agony's head. XP-09 then punched right through it, killing Dr. Agony instantly. Finally, the XPs had escaped, and XP-02 left the Gobi Desert with the others. Abilities *Can manipulate water *Shoots electric beams *Can fire restraining, corrosive webs *Shock bombs Weaknesses *Electricity Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Female Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Arachnids Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)